


Hacia el mañana

by KingAku



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Feels, Anxious Dave Strider, Boyfriends, Comfort, Fluff, Human Karkat Vantas, Humanstuck, M/M, Short One Shot, Supportive Relationships, Unsureness in the future, breakdown - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23678893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingAku/pseuds/KingAku
Summary: Llegaron tan lejos y no sabe qué hacer.Todos parecen tan seguros, tan certeros.¿A dónde le llevará el mañana? ¿Está listo para ello?No siente que sea un adulto autosuficiente e independiente, siempre depende de alguien más... Se está hundiendo solo.Por suerte, Karkat está ahí para traerlo de vuelta a la realidad.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Kudos: 3
Collections: Quarantinestuck (SFW)





	Hacia el mañana

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [fairytailtwists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytailtwists/pseuds/fairytailtwists) in the [QuarantinestuckSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/QuarantinestuckSFW) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Dave and Karkat are collage students/roommates. They are near graduation and Dave still isn't sure what career path he wants and has a bit of a breakdown. Thankfully, Karkat is here to talk him through it.

Entre más se acercaba el fin, Dave se preocupaba más. Muchos de sus amigos tenían idea de qué harían en el futuro, e incluso llevaban un tiempo trabajando. Dave en cambio tenía la mitad de los problemas con los que empezó la universidad (que, aunque progreso, no era suficiente para él), y con más preocupaciones. Su hermano mayor aun le apoyaba económicamente y eso le pesaba, odiaba estar en esa extraña deuda, en sentirse un parasito a esa edad. Por supuesto la ayuda monetaria de un familiar es más que valida, por ejemplo, John y Jane no se preocupaban en el aspecto del dinero, y parecían poco conscientes de la culpa que Dave experimentaba. Sí, era culpa, pura culpa. No es que su hermano mayor le reprochara del dinero, de hecho, hablaban poco desde que entró a la universidad (algo que le había hecho bastante bien mentalmente hablando).

“Bueno, si te preocupa tanto, ¿por qué no consigues un trabajo?”, y sinceramente era buena pregunta, Dave sabía que “debía”, pero en el tiempo que llevaba estudiando cosas en él empeoraron exponencialmente. Sufría a veces ataques de ansiedad, no manejaba adecuadamente el estrés, enfermaba constantemente y, a diferencia de otros, le costaba mantenerse a flote en la universidad con un promedio satisfactorio y alto. Las calificaciones no lo son todo, Dave siempre lo supo, su propio hermano no era alguien a quien le importara demasiado el promedio, mientras estuviese fuera de problemas y pasando él estaría bien con lo que sea. Dave, por su parte, no lo estaba. Su autoestima habría sufrido bastante a lo largo de los semestres, desde darse cuenta que muchas de sus habilidades no servían, hasta sentirse inútil en otras áreas. “¿De qué sirve tener un buen sentido del humor en malos memes y frases rebuscadas hilarantes? Te diré de qué: Nada”. Y, ¿Qué estudiaba en primer lugar? Psicología. Gracioso e increíblemente irónico. Rose terminó estudiando Literatura y letras, estaba persiguiendo su sueño de ser escritora y posiblemente editora. Mientras que Dave, por algún motivo, terminó eligiendo esa peculiar carrera. Dicen por ahí que quien elige la carrera es quien goza de ayudar a otros y dar buenos consejos. Sinceramente era minoría. La mayoría de los psicólogos primero se descubren a sí mismos, pues a quien menos entienden es a sí mismos. El caso de Dave sin lugar a duda. ¡Y vaya que les gustaba la carrera pese a sus dificultades! Ahora podía discutir con Rose y decirle “Esta mierda Freudiana es basura Rose, ¿cómo mierda te hizo sentido algo tan egocéntrico? No, yo no creeré nada de este cocainómano que quería cogerse a su madre y decidió que por ende todos también, no, definitivamente no”, a lo que Rose siempre decía con una sonrisa “Me suena a que estás en negación, Dave”.

En la carrera Dave conoció al amor de su vida, o al menos a la mejor persona del mundo: Karkat Vantas. Karkat era pequeño, gruñón y un tremendo bocón. No se callaba jamás, preguntaba más que nadie, pero no era alguien que deseara ser un sabelotodo o un lúcido, realmente le interesaba, realmente deseaba aprender, y había pasión en sus ojos. Karkat era mejor que Dave para algunas cosas, y viceversa. Karkat, sin embargo, era más empático y sensible que él, lo mostraba abiertamente, era alguien noble y agradable, aunque la gente solía detestarlo sin llegar a conocerlo. Hubo todo un drama por un mal entendido donde Karkat quiso ayudar, y todos creyeron que simplemente quería mandar a todos por sentirse la gran cosa. “Las buenas intenciones no sirven de nada”, dijo una vez decepcionado “Y, aun así, no aprendo, porque sé que seguiré teniéndolas, seguiré queriendo ayudar, hacer, decir, opinar… y aunque duele a veces el resultado, prefiero nunca callar o dejar de actuar porque a otro no le parezca”. Dave admiraba a Karkat. No fue sorpresa que a los pocos semestres empezaran a salir. Ambos tenían más amigos en la carrera, pero preferían estar juntos. Se entendían, se sentía tan natural como respirar, era… bello. Pronto pasaron a ser compañeros de piso. Karkat le enseñó a Dave sobre hábitos decentes alimenticios, buena comida hecha con cariño, y cómo preparar el mejor café de la historia. Dave le ofreció compañía a Karkat y protección, en el sentido de que estuvo ahí para todos los tropezones de Karkat. Era sensible, sí, lloraba de vez en cuando y dudaba de sí mismo más que nadie… Karkat podía ver el diamante en todos menos en sí mismo, lo cual le parecía una locura, porque sinceramente para Dave él era una joya, una joya que no merecía toda la mierda que Karkat sufrió en su vida ni la mierda que todavía aguantaba. Karkat le enseñó a llorar y hablar abiertamente, y Dave le enseñó a hablar sobre sus problemas, a saber, que era merecedor de ayuda, aunque la pidiera. “Es curioso, doy la ayuda sin pensar, solo pienso ‘mierda cómo me gustaría que esto sea para mí’ y yo digo ‘pídanme ayuda cuando necesiten siempre estoy para ustedes’ porque se que lo merecen, que es un placer hacerlo… pero, ¿yo? Yo no puedo, ‘Nadie quiere lidiar contigo, Karkat, si pides la ayuda no la mereces, porque sabes en el fondo que necesitas más ayuda de la que mereces, de la que te pueden dar’, vivía con miedo pensando eso, aun lo pienso a veces, aun tengo miedo… por eso agradezco que me recuerdes que merezco cosas buenas, Dave, y lo siento si soy egocéntrico”. No lo era. Karkat pensaba todo demasiado, se quedaba en sus errores, y no veía todo lo bueno que a veces hacía en el día, o a lo largo de los semestres. Dave hacía algo similar. A veces sentía que ambos estaban programados para sentir que nunca eran suficientes. Sin embargo, pese a todos los miedos, pese a las inseguridades, sentía que ambos juntos eran más que suficientes, porque eran ellos mismos. No mentiría, siempre tuvo miedo de quererlo demasiado, de que su amor fuese un inconveniente, de necesitar tanto a alguien, y Karkat parecía temer lo mismo, pero él aceptaba más esos sentimientos, o al menos los vivía de forma diferente de Dave. “He amado a mucha gente Dave, como amigos, como algo más, y no suelen retornar esos sentimientos, y, ¿sabes? Duele tanto como uno podría esperar, pero quiero pensar que amar a quien amo está bien, no necesitan corresponder, solo dejarme que los ame, dejarme estar ahí…”, ser parte de la vida de alguien realmente es felicidad, cuando aceptas que no necesitas poseer a nadie, que no es necesario que alguien sea “tuyo” sino valorar que se pueda compartir un “te quiero” de vez en cuando. Querer sin exclusividad, sólo querer.

Ahora el problema era el reloj que hacía “tic, tac”. Se acaba el tiempo y Dave todavía no lograba conseguir trabajo y estudiar al mismo tiempo. Karkat por su parte hacía maravillas con el dinero de ambos “Mi padre me da algo de dinero, pero yo tengo trabajo como becario así que estaremos bien”, Dave hacía lo posible por aportar todo lo que podía, pero sabía que tenía que avanzar, tenía que decidir… ¿Qué haría en el futuro? Tantas opciones. El camino que parecía ser más lucrativo resultaba el de la psicología científica. Dave era de hecho partidario de la psicología como una ciencia, Karkat también, pero con un enfoque un poco diferente. Dave adoraba la neurología, y adoraba conectar los temas que le apasionaban (la música, el cine) con el cerebro y la percepción. Karkat por su parte parecía más listo para el trabajo clínico, especialmente el “cognitivo-conductual” que era el balance entre ciencia y humanidad ideal para él. Dave estaba en aprietos, ¿y si no era lo suficientemente bueno? Sentía que hasta el momento se había salvado por trabajar en equipo (ignorando, obvio y estúpidamente, sus propios méritos), así pues, ¿Qué haría cuándo estuviese solo?

Era sábado, estaba tirado en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar. No podía ignorar sus pensamientos con videos o con memes, no podía huir al pánico y angustia que poco a poco escalaba por su cuerpo y su mente. Estaba tan aterrorizado del futuro, de la incertidumbre, de sentirse incapaz que pronto empezó a sentir que perdía el control. “Te dejarán atrás”, decía algo en su mente, “Karkat avanzará y tú serás un peso, una molestia, un parasito que pasó de ser una carga en un lado al otro… y un día se hartará del peso que eres, y será tu fin”. Estos pensamientos eran irracionales, no tenían fundamento real, eran pánico puro, miedo sin más… Dave había estado trabajando en ellos, pero en días como esos, no sentía estar ganando la batalla. Claro no tenía certeza de ellos, pero, ¿tenía certeza de lo contrario? ¿Podía realmente decir que ese no sería el caso? A veces… a veces solo debes creer en lo mejor que en lo peor, porque certeza de nada se tiene… pero Dave no estaba ganando contra la ansiedad el día de hoy. Sus manos estaban sudando, quería llorar y le dolía respirar. Un extraño sollozo mezclado con llanto hizo ruido aun desde su garganta.

—¿Dave? —mierda, ¿no se suponía que Karkat estaría fuera hasta más tarde?— ¡Dave!

Karkat corrió a su lado, Dave cubrió su rostro. “Lo siento”, susurraba entre labios temblorosos y lágrimas que ahora eran cascadas. Karkat lucía angustiado, pero sabía qué hacer, no era la primera vez, ambos sufrían de ansiedad y los ataques de ansiedad eran algo que Karkat sabía manejar, habría aprendido por el bien de ambos (y por la profesión, claro). Lentamente hizo a Dave sentarse y lo abrazó, lo dejó llorar, temblar en sus brazos y ser un completo desastre.

—¿Qué pasa, Dave? ¿Puedes hablarme? —dijo Karkat con una voz suave y comprensiva, muy dulce, mientras sostenía a Dave con fuerza.

—N-No puedo pensar… no puedo respirar… duele —dijo Dave, con severa dificultad.

—Ok Dave, vamos a respirar, ¿de acuerdo? _Mírame_ —ordenó con dulzura mientras retiraba las gafas negras que seguro estaban empapadas de lágrimas; entrelazó las manos de Dave con las suyas, sin motivo sustentado, simplemente sabía que eso le daba fuerza y seguridad a su pareja—. Dave, _voy a contar hasta 5, y tú tienes que inhalar aire, ¿de acuerdo? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… eso, muy bien, aguanta 1, 2, 3, 4… eso, suelta, suavemente… vamos de nuevo, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… aguanta… eso, 1, 2, 3, 4… ¿Te parece si intentamos un poco más de tiempo? Ahora será hasta el 7. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… eso, muy bien, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6…._ —Karkat repitió el ejercicio un par de veces más, y Dave recuperó la respiración, aunque todavía temblaba un poco—, Dave, ¿Dónde estamos?

—En el apartamento, en el cuarto, en mi cama…

—Así es, ¿qué día es hoy?

—Hoy es sábado, es pasada la hora de almorzar.

—Ajá, ¿y qué quieres comer hoy?

Parecería como una tontería, pero entre más cosas respondía Dave, más se enfocaba en el presente, más recuperaba la calma, Karkat lo ayudaba como nadie, lo apreciaba, aunque le dejaba cierto sentimiento de… vulnerabilidad. Lo estaba siendo, estaba exponiendo lo peor, se sentía lo peor.

—Lo siento… Karkat…

—¿Por qué lo sientes, Dave?

—Prometí que ya no dejaría tanto peso de mí en ti… pero… l-lo necesitaba, tenía miedo de ahogarme como aquella vez… —aun seguía llorando, más calmado—, lo siento, gracias…

—Está bien, lo has estado haciendo muy bien, necesitabas mi apoyo ahora mismo y es lo que importa —Karkat aun parecía preocupado, pero se mantenía mucho más tranquilo que las primeras veces que sucedieron—, ¿Qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué disparó el ataque de ansiedad?

Dave procedió a explicar todo, hasta lo último, ya no podía soportarlo, llevaba meses así, meses sin poder descansar del todo bien, sin entender qué pasaba, y es que es muy sencillo no darte cuenta de lo que piensas y cuando lo haces, parece que el malestar es súbito pero tiene siempre un origen, el cerebro de Dave seguramente mostraría daños si alguien le hiciese estudios porque a veces entraba en pánico por cosas pequeñas, que en realidad era un cumulo de muchos eventos que no trabajaba hasta que eran demasiados y ya visibles y evidentes. Estaba mejorando en ello, quizás tener terapia ayudaría, todavía no lograba entender nuevamente, Karkat y él atendieron en semestres iniciales pero las personas que eran necesitaban trabajar cosas nuevas, eso era evidente.

—Así que estabas pensando todo eso —Karkat se mordió ligeramente el labio, era adorable, pensó Dave—, Dave, todo va a estar bien.

—No lo sabes.

—No, claro que no, pero una vez en un momento de increíble lucidez Strider me dijiste que, basado en palabras de Terezi y algo sobre monedas, si el destino tiene dos caras, y desconoces qué cara te tocará, entonces te queda apostar esperando lo mejor, ¿no?

—Demonios, ¿por qué no recuerdo el brillante material que te suelto gratuitamente?

—Tu don, tu maldición —Karkat da una suave sonrisa, tan preciada para Dave, el mundo tiene sentido, el mundo de pronto es menos tenebroso, aunque el futuro sigue ahí, el presente está, bueno, presente—, ¿Piensas que te dejaría solo si las cosas se ponen feas? ¿Harías eso conmigo?

—Nunca, aunque fuésemos vagabundos en una caja.

—Pues deberías conocerme ya lo suficiente, y yo soy real, no toda la mierda que a veces piensas, y… yo entiendo por qué, después de tanto tiempo estando juntos entiendo que los problemas de autoestima y ansiedad no se irán en un par de años, pero… yo soy real, yo estoy aquí, y tu ansiedad está mintiendo y siendo cruel contigo —Karkat le secó las lágrimas con su suave suéter que tenía un delicioso aroma gracias al suavizante que Karkat siempre insistía en comprar—, te quiero, Dave, _todo va a estar bien,_ y si no lo está después, no estarás solo para afrontarlo —Karkat tomó asiento a su lado, recargó su cabeza en su hombro— también tengo miedo pero siempre tengo menos miedo cuando confío en ti y en nuestros amigos, en quienes creen en mí… y gente te quiere, gente cree en ti —una pequeña risa casi como un respiro—. Dave, ¿sabes que en tus ojos soy una persona mejor de lo que quizás soy realmente? Si tu pudieses creer la mitad de lo que yo creo de ti, no tendrías miedo, porque, ¿sabes? Eres inteligente, carismático y te esfuerzas, tal vez no eres un genio sin esfuerzo como otros, pero no importa, sino qué puedes hacer con ellos, ¿y te digo otra cosa? ¡No importa! Lo que importa es lo que haces con lo que tienes, no con lo que no tienes, así que, todo irá bien, tienes muchas cosas, muchas cualidades y apoyo… si lo olvidas te morderé y te haré recordar todo eso, ¿entendido?

—Karkat, ¿qué hice para merecerte?

—Ser tú, tonto —Karkat le tomó la mano y nuevamente entrelazó sus dedos—, ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Mejor —Dave terminó de secarse cualquier rastro de lágrimas—, ¿tú qué harás en el futuro?

—Dame un respiro Strider, apenas y puedo pensar en qué diablos vamos a cenar.

—Pero… ¿tienes alguna idea?

—Muchas, pero en el fondo, aún quiero escribir, tal vez no sea bueno y nadie me publique, pero aún no me rindo.

—Oye, escribes genial, me haces querer leer de verdad.

—Dave, gracias, pero no tienes que…

—Te voy a patear el trasero si hablas mal de las habilidades artísticas y de escritura de mi novio.

—¡Yo soy tu novio!

—¡Y el punto se queda!

Los dos estaban sonriendo. Dave a veces se impresionaba de cómo se puede pasar del borde a estar bien en poco tiempo, ¿no era acaso señal de que mejoraba? Reponerse del estupor era cada vez más… sencillo en cierto sentido. Se sentía mejor, no quería dejar ir a Karkat, o su mano. Lo amaba mucho, demasiado, era increíble.

—Nunca te rindas en tu sueño, Karkat —le dijo con cariño—, te apoyaré cuanto pueda, tal como estás conmigo, yo estaré contigo, y creo que de verdad tienes talento, lo que me haces sentir cuando estoy contigo y lo que me has hecho sentir con tus cuentos, con tus ideas… es algo que valdrá la pena quedarse a ver.

—Quien sabe, tal vez la vida nos lleve por caminos que no imaginamos… pero suena bien, tenemos toda la vida para vivirla, ¿no crees?

—Tenemos la vida, eso es cierto, supongo que es lo que cuenta.

Karkat se acercó a darle un beso, a acariciar suavemente el cabello rubio de Dave y luego lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Lo que importa es el aquí y el ahora, el futuro es importante, planear es importante, pero si te pierdes recuerda que nada está escrito y el único suelo que cuenta es el que estás pisando —Karkat volvió a reír con suavidad—, aprecia este gran material gratis, Strider.

—Deberías cobrarme, Vantas… estás perdiendo material de calidad.

—Si te sirve, entonces lo vale.

Esta vez Dave fue quien apretó un poco el abrazo. Respiró con tranquilidad, exhalando el aire suavemente. Sus ojos estaban en los de Karkat y viceversa. ¡Qué brillo, qué hermosura! ¡Tan honestos, tan llenos de luz y vida! Era afortunado de estar con él, de conocerle, de tener la oportunidad de arriesgarse y vivir…Definitivamente, no había nadie como él.

De pronto, lo empujó contra la cama, para besarlo, besarlo como gustaba de hacerlo, amoroso, lento, dándole siempre seguridad a Karkat, quien adoraba ir despacio, seguro, pero tan abierto y con el alma desnuda ante ambos. Besarlo era lo mejor del mundo, tenerle cerca era como recargar cualquier batería, y era por momentos como esos que Dave quería esforzarse en ser mejor, en no ser una carga o una preocupación “Seré alguien a quien admires, alguien que intente, que luche… quiero ser mejor por mí, y por ti”, era el deseo sincero de Dave.

Karkat correspondió amorosamente, sin dudar de compartir aquello con Dave quien se había ganado su corazón hace años y parecía que aun así de alguna forma siempre lograba re conquistarlo.

—Deberíamos ir a comer algo…

—¿No puedo comerte a ti?

—No, no ahora mismo —Karkat se levantó y volvió a darle un suave, casto beso en los labios— anda, que tengo hambre y después de esto seguro también tienes hambre.

Y la tenía.

—Oye Kat, ¿no ibas a salir hoy?

Karkat se detuvo solo un segundo mientras se ponía un delantal que Dave mandó a hacer como regalo de cumpleaños que decía “Besa al chef cangrejo”. Mientras Karkat sacaba cosas del refrigerador, contestó sin mucha importancia: —Iba, pero en el último momento me di cuenta de que quería estar en casa, contigo… no tengo mucha energía para estar con gente, y últimamente las clases han sido pesadas, con todo lo que tenemos que hacer antes de la graduación, ¿por qué gastar mi sábado con cosas que me dejan cansado? Enrollarme contigo y comerte a besos es mejor que nada.

El rostro de Dave se puso tan rojo que bien podría camuflarse con el color de su camisa. Tenía la sonrisa de tarado más grande, si fuese una caricatura corazones saldrían por sus ojos, y su corazón latiendo podría verse claramente. Karkat también tenía cierto rubor en las mejillas, pero estaba bien, de vez en cuando, ser así de meloso y cursi… no es que lo hiciera siempre todos los días, sus interacciones era más bien comunes, casi siempre parecían mejores amigos hablando, no era como en las películas o novelas románticas, era simple y hogareño… pero eso solo resaltaba lo especial que era tener esos detalles cariñosos y endulzados.

Karkat siguió cocinando, poniendo algo de carne a freír, unas verduras al horno, pasta… y para acompañar todo sirvió dos copas de vino.

Cuando Dave dio el primer mordisco, hizo un sonoro “MMMMM”, y masticó con entusiasmo. Karkat le miraba embelesado, pese a que Dave masticaba con la menor gracia posible y parecía más bien una bestia, a sus ojos era adorable, porque sabía que Dave apreciaba estas comidas más que nadie, y Karkat apreciaba tenerle, poder hacer cosas por él, ponerle tan contento como Dave le ponía sólo por existir, por decir una pésima broma, por dejarle ser… libre.

—Me casaría contigo sólo por tu cocina.

Karkat, ruborizado, puso sus labios en la copa y murmuró:

—Pues quizás deberías…

Dave casi se asfixia, apenado tomó un largo sorbo de vino, mirando en otra dirección agregó:

—Debería, y tal vez lo haga….

—Hm, pues ya veremos, ¿verdad?

Y los dos se sonrieron, con un brillo en los ojos.

El hoy era bello, pese a todo el estrés, pese a todo el miedo, la ansiedad y las inseguridades, pese lo incierto…

_Ya habría tiempo para el mañana, de momento, sólo les quedaba el hoy, solo quedaban ellos, y eso era perfecto._

**Author's Note:**

> Escribir de ellos me llena de vida.  
> Usualmente sé que ponen a Dave en carreras de finanza, o leyes, incluso música o cine... pero estoy siendo auto indulgente con esto, ¡espero les haya gustado!


End file.
